


No Title for a Year

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Also if you're uncomfortable with torture, Darn, Gen, Haru's ooc but meh, Oh wait, Why Did I Write This?, and smiling, because I'm good at it, crap, holy what, or mentions of torture, then dont read this, uncomfortable laughing, well phooy, woobie gay swimmers crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:25:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2600243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He disappeared for a year, then came back like falling snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Title for a Year

**Author's Note:**

> I write a lot of Haru centered crap, honestly. But I love him so..... Send help.

      They had beaten him, bruised him. Bleached his ever soft hair so much it was white. Taken bleach to his skin, made that white too. But his hair remained silky, and his skin like velvet, thanks to their care that he stay "gorgeous" as they said. Haruka was to be sold next month, to the highest bidder. Like cattle. Like live stock.

    Had their fun with bruising him until he bled, now it was time to rid of a toy who's voice was broken, and hunt for something new. Haruka did not intend for this to be the result of his own foolishness. Now he was paying for it. Blue eyes long gone duller than before, no emotion for him to surprise others with, empty. Screamed until his voice wore and now Nanase could not talk. White hair slips over his face. He sleeps for now.

* * *

 

   Sirens woke him, loud and blaring to his ears, so used to silence as he was recovering, being made beautiful and unblemished again before sale. Haruka no longer cared, scars were light on his skin. Like gorgeous tattoos of ivory. Looking like a tiger's stripes quite honestly. Police were filling the house above, he had been locked away in the basement. Soon the authorities enter his prison of concrete. Looking at Haruka's thin, pale body. White hair. Scars. Now he looks up at these new people, blue eyes watching with a lonely gaze. He was tired, he missed Nagisa and Makoto, and Rei and Rin. So he cries and smiles in his chains, the only chair in the room.

  It was a blue as medics inspect him, carry him away on a gurney. He heard them contacting people, saying the words," Nanase Haruka is going home."

   Home sounded nice. Haru hadn't eaten mackerel in ages, he counts how long he had been there. A year. His hair was much too long to be acceptable. Bangs to his chin and hair reaching his shoulders. The paramedics say the would cut it for him, he smiles again. They tell Haruka to rest, get sleep while they drove to the hospital. But he's not tired. Yet, he was, so he obeys and sleeps once more.


End file.
